bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Satsuki Yukino
Satsuki Yukino (雪野 五月, Yukino Satsuki) is the lieutenant of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Suzu Kakyoku, someone who she views as an older sister and has a healthy relationship with, often seen about their division's barracks playing practical jokes. A playful and friendly individual, her weaker power is overlooked by her determination and creativity on the field. She currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Satsuki's appearance is generally that of a young petite girl in her mid teens with long blonde hair tied into two braids and small bangs that hang over her forehead. The braids are held together by small red ribbons tied off at the end to accentuate her childlike features. She has fair skin and rosey cheeks that are accented by light brown eyes and thin blonde eyebrows. Her shinigami attire consists of the standard black long sleeved robes and footwear, and carries her division's insignia on her left arm. The main difference is that she also wears fingerless white tekkou that extend to above her elbows and underneath her robes, she wears a white turtleneck type sweater that zips up at the center by a silver zipper and large ring attached to it. She carries her sword, which is almost as tall as her, slinged across one shoulder like a pack. Personality Out of all of the lieutenants within the Gotei 13, Satsuki is the most cheerful and childlike, both traits shared with her captain. She typically appears carefree, energetic and playful though will become overly dramatic when things become serious, often exaggerating the severity of the situation. She's usually seen smiling or laughing, and playing games with her captain or when around her fellow lieutenants, especially 9th Divsion's lieutenant, Kiku Maeda. Innocent and naive at times, Satsuki tries to view things with a sunny disposition, punctuating each sentence with a joke or smile. She greatly dislikes sad moments, because she has an uncontrollable habit of overreacting and tearing up when facing those moments. She knows that her skills may not be at the same level as the other lieutenants, but doesn't stop her from performing her duties and fights with incredible loyalty to the Gotei 13. Nevertheless, Satsuki shows a great deal of determination, and has displayed great creativity on the field in regards to the use of Kidō and her Zanpakutō's special abilities, working well in groups in a supportive role. When not working as a lieutenant, Satsuki enjoys eating sweets, especially fruit chew candies and regularly strolls around Seireitei on sunny days. She isn't a fan of the rain because it makes things seem gloomy to her and would much rather be enjoying the sun. History Coming Soon. Plot *Something Wicked This Way Comes Powers & Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Even though she may not be the most physically imposing lieutenant within the Gotei 13, Satsuki makes up for it with great determination and remarkable levels of endurance. Even when sustaining great levels of physical punishment, sometimes with injuries that would incapacitate others, Satsuki has shown the ability to remain standing and carry on fighting for extended periods of time. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Satsuki boasts a high amount of spiritual energy for her rank. Unfortunately, she has stated that she may not be as strong as the other lieutenants. Zanpakutō Hanabi '(花火, ''Fireworks) When sealed, Hanabi takes the form of a regular katana with a bronze star shaped tsuba, red wrapped handle and a red sheath. During combat, she prefers to hold her sword with one hand on the handle and the other on the sheath instead of keeping it tucked in her sash due to its size. *'''Shikai: Its release command is "Launch" (上げる, Ageru). While many other Zanpakutō retain some form of bladed weapon, Hanabi changes its appearance entirely to make it more of a projectile weapon composed of two parts. The first part which remains fastened to her back similar to a backpack and it takes on the form of an ornate wooden box. This box is rather large, colored red and gold with several illustrations of stars and sun rays engraved all over it. From the box, a red cord extends from the base to the second part of Hanabi. Holding it with both hands, Satsuki has a long, seven-barreled minigun. She holds it steady from a handle directly above the weapon, while on the side is a bronze crank that is used as the primary firing mechanism. : '''Shikai Special Ability: '''Just as its name implies, Hanabi has the ability to release several multicolored blasts of fireworks from minigun towards its targets. These blasts can also vary in size and shape, and can range from simple orbs or explosions that cascade down over her opponents. Each blast make a noticeable sound that resembles fireworks being launched, similar to Kisuke's Benihime. Also, the wooden box houses several rows of small cannons that slide out from openings on each side of it. These cannons release much more powerful explosions that have a larger blast radius than the blasts shot from the minigun. To fire the minigun, Satsuki simply turns the crank counterclockwise, spinning the barrel and firing its blasts. Though the blasts may not be able to inflict huge amounts of damage, they can also serve to distract opponents and blind them from the flashes. Trivia Coming Soon.